


One Day He Will Break

by BitterEndXII



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Gerard Way/OMC - Freeform, Hinted Frerard, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterEndXII/pseuds/BitterEndXII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank could see that his friend was breaking. He wasn't the same, he was becoming a shell of his former self ad with each passing day his sadness was more sever. He wasn't as social, he had become anxious and shy. The times he and the other had shared seemed a distant memory and Frank was desperate to bring him back. And the worst part was, Gerard didn't even realise. (Also on my Mibba page)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot but given the lovely feedback and interest I've got, I've decided to roll with it and have planned 10 chapters to round off the story. Thank you so much for your wonderful words and I hope you like this! It's gonna be a bit of a down-fest, but it's what I do best! Feedback will be massively appreciated! :D~~~

Gerard rolled to his side, his back and shoulders aching as if he had slept on the floor. His head lulled into the pillow for a moment before he draped his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, stretching, his spine clicking into shape.

He groaned lightly, looking down into his lap for a moment; he was wearing his boyfriend’s boxer shorts. He snapped his ankles and stood up, teetering slightly with fatigue. A hand reached from behind and grabbed Gerard’s wrist before he could move and he noticeably jumped. “Where are you going?” Aaron’s voice was groggy, Gerard envisioned that his face was still plastered into the pillows.

“I was going to make breakfast” Gerard responded. The other grunted and released Gerard’s arm from his hard grasp. Satisfied, Gerard made his way down stairs as he was; it was summer, he hardly needed to cover up. As he reached the landing, he heard his phone buzz from the kitchen and made way for it.

“Hello?” Gerard cleared his throat, leaning against the work top and folding one arm across his chest. “Gerard?” it was Frank, Gerard could hear that he was in his car. “Yes?” Gerard said, glancing over at the clock and seeing that it was just after ten o’clock, Frank would be driving to work. “You sound like shit” Frank laughed, the music Gerard could hear from Frank’s radio suddenly became dramatically quieter. Frank would often call Gerard at this time, bored out of his mind on his hour and half commute to his semi-successful office job. Gerard lived only minutes from the sleek building.

“I just woke up” Gerard sighed, stepping forwards and putting the kettle on to boil. “Oh well la-di-fucking-da, Mr Unemployed” Frank smirked, taking a loud gulp of something, Gerard laughed. “What do you want?” he asked, moving over to get his and Aaron’s mugs. “We’re still good for lunch, yeah?” Frank enquired. “Yes, I told you yesterday, twelve at Union Square” Gerard rolled his eyes as he spoke. He knew that Frank knew this and no matter how much Frank would protest it, Gerard, or anyone else being phoned by Frank at this time, was just a way of hurrying time along in the traffic.

“Cool. How’s it going then?” Frank began to make small talk, and Gerard wasn’t biting. “Frank, I’ll see you later. Bye” Gerard hung up the phone. Smiling to himself, he began to make his and Aaron’s food, simple egg on toast. Soon enough, nearing his completion, Aaron emerged, fully dressed, ruffling his dark curly hair as he strode into the kitchen. “Morning” he spoke cheerfully, his evident shower appearing to have woken him up.

“Morning” Gerard smiled back, plating up the food. Aaron stood behind him and traced his fingers down the other’s bare hips, pulling him close. “Watch it, the pans hot” Gerard warned, finishing up and putting the frying pan in the sink. The other backed up, moving Gerard’s long hair aside and stroking his neck tenderly. It was bruising.

“I’m sorry” Aaron spoke softly, kissing the lacerated skin. “It’s okay” Gerard’s voice was sad, he hated to be reminded of the negative aspects of their relationship; he loved Aaron more than anything in the world. But the previous night Aaron had been angry, Gerard didn’t want to have sex with him in that state, and the other had shoved Gerard onto all-fours with such force he could have broken the boy’s neck.

“Don’t tie your hair up today, when you see Frank” Aaron’s voice was full of regret, to Gerard’s mind. “I know” Gerard walked around him and set the pair’s plates down, along with their coffees. “I love you” Aaron cooed, reaching over and rubbing Gerard’s knuckles. “I love you too” Gerard’s smile was genuine, he laughed and looked down. “You’re so beautiful Gerard, you shouldn’t hide your face” Gerard’s blush deepened and he distracted himself with his food.

“What are you and Frank doing today then?” Aaron asked after a time, standing up and clearing the pair’s plates away. “I’m just going to meet him in his lunch hour, I think he wants to go to the pub” Gerard replied, standing up and watching the other put his tie on, ready for work. Aaron smirked, he found Gerard particularly hilarious when he was drunk. “If you’re drinking, do you wanna get some beers in? We could have a movie night” Gerard moved forwards straightened up the other.

Gerard laughed and nodded, his arms falling to his sides as Aaron leant forwards and kissed him. “I’m so sorry Gerard, you know I’m working on it” he mumbled to the other, tightly hugging him. “I know” Gerard sighed, threading his fingers into Aaron’s hair, pulling him into view. “Go to work” Gerard said sternly, letting go. Aaron nodded and quickly pecked Gerard’s lips one more time before leaving.

Gerard promptly walked upstairs and began to get dressed, it was nearly eleven and his traipse through town would take him at least half an hour. He stood in the bathroom and disrobed, looking at himself in the floor length mirror mounted on the wall. He had bruising below his ribs as well, the top of his arms too. He sighed and leant against the mirror, closing his eyes.

Gerard and Aaron had been together for six years, which surprised most when they found that Gerard was only twenty, Aaron being twenty-four. They had lived together for the past three and Gerard had never been happier. They clicked, Aaron made him feel safe, content; he made him laugh.

His life with his family had been bad, and he’d been swept off his feet by the other, who had been the son of a family friend. He was Gerard’s first everything and Gerard couldn’t let that go. It was becoming more and more detrimental to the pair to stay together but Gerard simply couldn’t see it, or he refused to, and Aaron knew he had manipulated the younger boy into this way of thinking. But he was sure that he loved Gerard too, even if his domineering personality was beginning to manifest itself in more and more disturbing ways.

Few knew what was going on and Gerard was too wide-eyed to comprehend the chaos that was beginning to emerge. He loved Aaron, Aaron loved him too, and for him, it was enough. Gerard applied anti-septic lotion to the raised graze on his chest and hissed, placing the tube back under the sink and showering as quickly as he possibly could. He dressed and left the house in a hurry, rushing his way through the lunch time crowds to the park area where he often met his best friend of ten years.

Gerard was early, so he plopped himself on a bench and whipped out his phone, thumbing through it to idly pass the time. “Ger-aaaaaaard” a sing song like voice came hurling towards him a time after and Gerard’s head snapped up to see Frank walking towards him. “Hey” Gerard grinned and stood up, bracing himself for a tight hug with the other, who nuzzled his head to the side of Gerard’s.

“It’s been too long” Frank said, stepping back and gesturing the pair to walk back to the high street. “I know, how have you been?” Gerard asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his over-sized hoodie, which actually belonged to Aaron. It was too hot, but Gerard was conscious of his arms. “So, so” Frank begun, lighting a cigarette and handing it to Gerard, lighting himself another. “Couldn’t get things to work with Isabel, again…” he rolled his eyes.

“It’s cool though, we still hang out, she comes around a lot, I just suck at relationships” he laughed lightly and they took a left. “Besides, it’s given me time to focus on work, which sounds boring as fuck, but I’ve been promoted, hopefully gonna move back into the area” he faced Gerard and grinned, who was staring back. “You never said you were moving back into town” he beamed, taking a final drag from the cigarette, stubbing it out on the ground.

“Surprise” Frank laughed, putting his own fag end in a bin as they walked into, to Gerard’s eyes, a restaurant too fancy for a simple lunch. “Frank, I…” Gerard begun, but was cut off. “My treat, pay rise remember?” he hushed, the server coming over and escorting them to a table. Frank informed Gerard that they had a set menu, and food began to arrive almost instantly. “Frank, this is too much…” Gerard’s eyes darted around. “Look at all this, last time I saw you, you were slugging along, bored, depressed… This is crazy. I’m happy for you” he laughed, sipping at a glass of wine that had been placed in front of him.

They were quiet for a moment. It had indeed been far too long. Gerard had missed Frank’s company to no end and his shyness meant a reunion was always going to awkward. Frank knew all his shit and they shared everything with one another, except for, in Gerard’s mind, the nitty-gritty with Aaron. That’s what Gerard figured anyway, though Frank had his suspicions. He knew the boy inside and out and he knew when something was wrong, he’d been sporadic in mood for the last couple of years whether he recognised it or not, Frank certainly did.

He had seen some marks too, but he liked to believe he could trust in Gerard’s judgement to ask for help if he needed it, though recently he feared that even this may be too much to assume.


	2. Chapter 2

“How are you?” Frank asked finally, Gerard was quick to answer. “Fine yeah, I’m doing good” it was too quick, rushed even. “And Aaron?” Frank followed up. “Yeah, we’re good, really good…” he looked like he was going to say something else, but it never came. There was another long pause. “You’re not still fighting?” Gerard had revealed to him one instance where Aaron had slapped him, but had skipped out on the detail of how prolonged the whole thing really was. But Frank knew. 

“No, he’s still working on his anger but no, that was a one off” Gerard’s voice was hushed but smile was as genuine as ever and Frank realised he couldn’t press the other any further, not wanting to waste the precious little time they found for each other. As they often did, they talked music, movies and slagged off just about everyone who worked at Frank’s office. Frank couldn’t help but realise that Gerard was quieter than usual and he despaired of this. There was little he could do to help his estranged friend, he lived too far away and they didn’t talk enough for Frank to justifiably stick his nose in. 

Gerard had been so bright and lively when the pair were children, but when his family fell apart, he did too, and to Frank’s mind, he had never fully recovered. Aaron had been a good influence initially but Frank knew that Gerard was settling into his subservient domestic role far too readily given his age. Knowing too that Gerard and Aaron got into physical fights wasn’t going down with Frank either, regardless of how mutual Gerard proclaimed it was, Frank knew that Gerard wouldn’t hurt a fly. “I guess I better get going” Frank looked up from his watch, his hour was almost up. 

Gerard nodded and stood up, swaying slightly, he had drunk way too much for a lunch time. “You okay to walk home?” Frank laughed lightly, walking closely next to the other as they left the restaurant. “Yes, I’m fine” Gerard’s voice was slow but he was barely intoxicated, Frank was sure he’d be fine by the time he got home. 

Frank smiled and hugged his friend closely, Gerard gripped to the back of his shirt. “Please call me soon” Frank mumbled as Gerard let go. “I will” he smiled, and began to walk away from the other. Frank stood for a moment, thinking of something to call out, but it didn’t happen. Gerard began the long walk back to his house, intended to stop at the store as instructed. An overwhelming sadness came about him, Frank’s questions always brought home the reality of the situation to him, and it was something that he preferred to repress. 

As always though, he attempted to push the thoughts to the back of his mind and arrived home half an hour later with a couple of bottles of wine. He glanced down at his phone, three messages. One from Aaron, saying he loved him, one from Frank asking if he had gotten home alright and the last from Mikey, one of a million begging his brother to talk to him. 

Gerard replied accordingly to the first two, but he hadn’t spoken to his brother in nearly two years. Gerard sighed. His father had gone to prison when Gerard was thirteen, on charges of abuse against both children. They were true, the man had become a monster, but both Mikey and their mother had defended the man in court, and Gerard had been ostracised. 

He had almost been blamed for what had happened and he’d finally reached the end of his patience, refusing to speak to his family anymore. It saddened him further and he slumped down on the sofa. He looked over at the carrier housing the wine, now placed on the side board. He could do with getting drunk. 

Gerard almost felt as though seeing his friends did him more harm than good, it brought him back to a state of doubt. He couldn’t see that the doubt was there reasonably and over the years he had almost convinced himself, with help from Aaron’s prying words, that his friends were trying to control him. 

They never liked Aaron after all. Again, he endeavoured not to think about it too deeply and turned on the TV, passing the time for hours until the other got home. Eight o’clock came and went and Gerard had dropped off, Aaron quietly walking by him upon his return and pouring them both a glass of wine. “Gerard” he set the glasses down and leant down beside the other, speaking softly and pushing a lock of hair from Gerard’s face. Gerard began to stir. “Hey sweetheart” Aaron kept his voice down, watching the other closely as he awoke. “Mm” Gerard grumbled, and began to sit up. 

“Hey” Aaron laughed lightly, sitting down on the sofa beside the other. He handed Gerard the wine, who took a moment to compose himself before taking the drink and downing half of it. “Someone’s pissed off” Aaron sipped his drink, placing it on the coffee table and moving over to top up Gerard’s glass. 

“What’s happened?” Aaron knew that Frank would have been trying to put sense in him, and that Gerard was conflicting between what he knew and what he lived. He knew in his mind that it was sly, but he believed in his love for Gerard, even if in the real world it was obsession, crossing the line of abuse years ago. 

“Frank’s just… he’s so pushy…” Gerard took another mouth full of drink. “He doesn’t like you, and no matter how many times I…” he paused. “You know how it is” Gerard pushed a smile, as he knew it was the same tired speech over and over again. “You should trust me Gerard, he’s not good for you. But, as I’ve said, it’s your choice” Aaron’s usual passive jab, giving Gerard the illusion of decision which he clung to so desperately. “He’s my friend” the conversation ended how it always did, with the unanswered doubts of Gerard’s mind being dulled with drink. 

“I bought Chinese” Aaron kissed the side of Gerard’s face as he stood. The pair ate quietly as Aaron had put on a movie, some gore fest that didn’t at all amuse the squeamish Gerard. By the time midnight rolled around, the pair were curled up together and on their second movie, and Gerard was getting very, very drunk. 

He sat up briefly, in aim of grabbing his drink, but he was shaky, and smirked to himself in realising he couldn’t properly move his body. “Aaron… I ca’, can’t get m’…” Gerard’s eyes struggled to stay open as he spoke. His state saddened everyone who knew him, that was all except Aaron. Gerard was easy now. He grinned. 

“Come on Gerard, let’s go to bed” He stood up and held out his arms. Gerard attempted to sit up, but his legs let him down. “I can’, Aaron…” he laughed, still holding onto his boyfriend’s hands. Gerard’s mind was a complete blur and he struggled to understand what was going on. Aaron climbed over him and pushed him down, kissing down his neck and pulling at his shirt. 

Gerard lay there submissively, dazed by Aaron’s quickness and becoming disorientated in the harsh light of the television against the darkness. He looked down to see that Aaron had made quick work of his clothes and had begun work on his own. “Gerard…” Aaron took Gerard’s hands and placed them on his belt buckle, which Gerard struggled to undo. 

“Common baby…” Aaron held Gerard’s head up and inferred a blow job, and Gerard complied, though his intoxication made him sloppy as he still couldn’t register what was going on. “Gee, common…” Aaron shifted and encouraged him into a more satisfying rhythm. But Gerard was too far gone and the moment Aaron let go of his head, he fell back, landing softly against the cushions. “Aaron, I wan’, I wa…” Gerard yawned, his eyes closing. Aaron’s lips were rough against his and Gerard tried to mumble his protest. 

“Aaron I do’… I don’t wanna, wanna go to b’d” Gerard placed his hands on Aaron’s chest and tried to push him up weakly, but to no avail. “Stop it, sweetheart” Aaron’s voice was sickly sweet as always and though Gerard’s never consented, he ceased to fight. That was until Aaron attempted to breach him, and Gerard shot up, trying to hold the other back. “No, I don’t wann’, Aar’n don’t” he tried to get off the sofa, but Aaron held his wrists. “Gerard it’s okay” Aaron’s voice was becoming agitated and his grasp was getting coarser. “N’…” Gerard began to shake, his eyes watering. He tried to curl up in aim of getting away, but his movement was disordered and his limbs weak, and it didn’t take much for Aaron to do exactly what he wanted. 

“Aaron stop!” Gerard wept. He brought his hands to Aaron’s face and attempted to claw, though it was in vein with his bitten finger nails. Aaron slapped Gerard’s hands aside and sped up. “Don’t you fucking dare” with that, Aaron thumped the side of Gerard’s head harshly and again, Gerard stopped fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my lovely people! Please give me some feedback - Tell me if you like where this is heading! Thankiessss ~~ <3

The next morning, Gerard woke up on the sofa, a blanket tossed over his naked form and his entire body throbbing. He laid still for a while, his vision adjusting and memories of the previous night coming to him. There wasn’t much there, but he knew what had happened. Gerard’s mental state was so warped that he was almost indifferent. 

Already he was thinking of the ways he could justify the others behaviour in his mind, even though it could never really be done. Gerard went through the list, bad day at work, stressful drive, upset with Gerard for getting drunk? He was scraping the barrel and in a small way he knew this, but it didn’t stop him. He came back to the conclusion that he always did – He loved Aaron and Aaron loved him. 

He could feel Frank and Mikey’s words contradicting him in his brain, but it didn’t matter – they didn’t even like Aaron. He sighed, sitting up and seeing that Aaron was in the kitchen before him. He froze, staring at the man who seemed to be nonchalantly going about his business. Aaron noticed him and stopped what he was doing. 

“Gerard…” he walked quickly towards the other, his face was pained and Gerard should have seen that is wasn’t genuine. “Sweetheart” he knelt down in front of the other. Gerard shifted slightly away from the man, swallowing thickly. “Gee…” Aaron’s eye looked cloudy with tears, he could force it whenever he wanted. He placed his hand over Gerard and it trembled, Gerard finally looked at the other. 

“I’m sorry” Aaron spoke, but his voice cracked. Gerard didn’t have a reply for him, he never knew what the appropriate response was supposed to be to such a situation. “I’m trying to work on it… but sometimes I just, I get so angry and I don’t know what comes over me” Aaron paused, sitting down beside Gerard on the sofa and taking his hands in his own. 

“I just miss you so much when I’m away at work and I wanted to spend time you and…” his voice began breaking again, Gerard faced him, squeezing his hands back at last. He was too forgiving for his own good. “I didn’t m-mean to, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love y-you and I don’t want you to leave me…” Aaron was crying at this point. And it was real, he was sorry for what he had done – but from a logistical stand point, a point where we knew his ill deeds would catch up with him someday. He didn’t care for Gerard in that way anymore, he hadn’t done for years. 

“Hey, hey…” Gerard shushed his boyfriend and drew him up into a tight embrace, which Aaron melted into. “I know, I know…” Gerard kissed the top of his head, cooing him and rocking them together. “I’m sorry-y” Aaron fumbled at Gerard’s clothing, clinging tightly with no signs of letting go. “It’s okay” Gerard gave in. He smiled to himself. 

“Why don’t we have a proper date night this week? You know… a meal out, a movie, maybe a club?” he was speaking honestly but he had subconsciously shut down emotionally. No logical person should have had the tolerance that Gerard had, but he had been conditioned to be this way, he had been conditioned by Aaron. Aaron still sniffled against him, though he had stopped crying. 

“It’s okay… I know you don’t mean it, I shouldn’t drink so much, I should have been better company, I mean… I don’t know why I pushed you away, it’s my fault really” Even to Aaron, Gerard sounded insane, but it was worth it, he needed Gerard more than anything. Aaron shifted up and looked deeply into Gerard’s eyes, which were also blurry with tears. “I love you so much” he whispered, leaning in and kissing Gerard softly. Gerard smiled. 

“I love you too” he pressed his forehead against Aarons. Mission accomplished, Aaron thought flippantly in the back of his mind. “I like the idea of a date night… it will be good for us, I’ll plan it, to make it up to you” he stood up. “I made you breakfast, come, eat” he held out his hands and Gerard took them, both of them walking to the kitchen. “You don’t have to plan it, you have work…” Gerard mouthed as they entered the kitchen. “No, no. I need to make it up to you” Aaron sat him down before a plate of food he prepared and kissed the side of his head slowly, working down to his neck. 

“I love you baby” he mumbled, pushing away and leaving Gerard to eat his food. “I have to go to work now, I’ll be home about six” he left, Gerard ate his food in silence. He was thinking, flitting in between what he was going to do that day aside from his chores and the throbbing plain in his arms and lower back – ignoring the obvious. He considered seeing if Frank was free again, maybe for another lunch, or maybe he could call Mikey – patch things up. He decided to call Frank, he didn’t need the emotional strain of trying to do anything that involved effort. 

He would never realise that Frank was really his only friend at that point, or that this wasn’t normal, he was too into Aaron. It was pitiful. “Frank?” he’d gathered himself up and cleared away the meal Aaron had prepared for him. Doing a general scope of the house before getting dressed, he then called Frank on his cell, knowing he’d be on his lunch hour. 

“Hey Gee, what’s up?” Frank’s voice was cheery as always. “Nothing really…” Gerard cleared his throat. “I was wondering if I could come meet up with you today? I mean, in your break” He heard Frank click his tongue, followed by a long exasperated sigh. “Dude, I’m sorry… I’ve got work stacked up to here, it’s insane. I’ll probably not get off until about seven or eight…” there was a long pause and Gerard prepared himself to say good bye. 

“Or like, you could come to mine later? I know it’s a bit of a way but fuck, you haven’t come over for so long” Gerard could hear Frank shift in his seat. “It’ll be fun, we’ll just hang out with a beer or something, you don’t have to stay the night, I’ll drive you home” Frank’s voice had perked up and Gerard couldn’t help but feel the need to take him up on his offer; he felt it unlikely he’d get another like it for a while. 

“Y-yeah, yeah, okay” Gerard replied, smiling to himself. “Cool!” Frank retorted. “Right, I gotta go – I’ll swing by yours after my shift, see you then!” without any further prompt, Frank hung up, Gerard swore he could hear a voice in the background scolding Frank for being on the phone. He stared at the mobile for a long time, knowing that he was now going to have to call his boyfriend and explain. To anyone else in Gerard’s situation, they’d be terrified of the sporadic man, who would have been more than likely to scream abuse down the line at being abandoned for the evening. 

But Gerard wasn’t normal anymore. Gerard was in a perfect relationship and Aaron would let him do as he pleased. He dialled the other. “Hey baby” Aaron’s playful voice sounded. “Hey…” Gerard thought for a moment, trying to pick the right words to appease the other. “Frank just called, he wanted me to come over tonight for a couple of hours, you know… check out his new place, catch up…” Gerard was cut off by Aaron, who still sounded calm. “You were “catching up” with him yesterday” he said flatly. “Yeah but, it wasn’t properly, we were in a rush… please, it’ll just be for a little while, I could even cook for us before I leave” Gerard sounded like a whining child. 

There was a short pause. “Okay sweetheart, that’s fine” his voice was almost happy, Gerard could see no error in it. “Thanks darling, thank you so much, see you when you get home!” Gerard heard Aaron laugh at his kid-like speak. “See you later, I love you” Aaron hung up and Gerard set the phone down, still smiling like a mad man. 

He spent the rest of the day doing the duties that were expected of him – cleaning, washing, garden, shower, dinner – the same as it was every day. Aaron arrived home as he had said and Gerard had already prepared dinner, eager to please the other man. Before Gerard could even greet him, Aaron’s lips were on his and Gerard couldn’t suppress his surprise. 

“Aaron…” Gerard murmured as the others lips traveled down to suck his neck, his arms now firmly around Gerard’s body. “Mm…” Aaron’s roaming hands had made their way to the front of Gerard’s jeans and were palming him through the fabric. “Aaron we can’t... I already made dinner…” Gerard breathed, though his hands were readily holding Aaron in place. 

“I thought about fucking you all day…” Aaron licked up Gerard’s neck, but Gerard knew what he was doing. “You know I’m going out” he stepped away from the man. “You can’t keep me in that easily” Gerard joked, smiling at Aaron who eventually grinned back. “I’m sorry, you know I miss you…” he drew Gerard into a hug which Gerard happily returned. 

“Let’s eat” Gerard mumbled into Aaron’s shoulder. They talked constantly throughout the meal and Gerard was happy to see that Aaron was in a good mood. The time flew however and soon a knock came from the door. It was nine o’clock, it was Frank. “I’ll get it” Aaron shot up, leaving Gerard to clear the plates away. “Hey” Frank’s head pricked up and he saw Aaron stood in the doorway. 

“Hey, is Gerard ready?” Frank tried to sound polite but it probably didn’t come off that way; he knew what this man really was. “Yeah, he’s coming, he’s been looking forward to seeing you all day” Aaron’s voice was so sweet that Frank could make head nor tails of it, he decided to just except it as it was – a kind gesture. “I swear he’s like a child” Frank tried to joke. Thankfully, Aaron seemed to reciprocate. “Tell me about it” he smiled. As if on que, Gerard poked his head around the door and grinned at Frank. “I’ll see you later baby” Gerard planted a firm kiss on his boyfriend, who reached around and squeezed the others ass, which Frank saw, of course. Gerard backed up and simply laughed. “Let’s go” he bounded out the door and towards Frank’s car, who followed, glancing back at the man who was still watching them from the door. Frank knew something was up.


End file.
